Want You To Want Me To Want You
by ectotechgodhead
Summary: Its Matthew's birthday and Arthur wants to give him a present he would never forget. Now lets hope Matthew returns the feelings. Rated T for suggestive scenes. UKCan! Written for Canada Day!


What is this? Happy Canada Day its a UKCan fic! /shot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned Hetalia... everyone would be in love with each other. (and PrusCan would be canon)

Enjoy!

xoxoxo

The wind blew harshly around the late autumn air. It was getting chiller, signaling that winter was quickly approaching. His hair was whipping around wildly as the wind hit it, it didn't matter though, it was constantly disheveled looking so why worry. Especially now. Now as he headed down away from the metro and into the cold city of Montreal.

Cars of different models that the British man didn't care to remember buzzed by on the busy roads. Tall buildings towered around him as he took in the whole city. Even at five in the evening the city was still buzzing with tourists and Canadian citizens (and a the occasional Asian-Canadians)rushing to catch the next metro home or just walking about.

It was hard to concentrate because there were people talking everywhere. Some people would walk by and they would be speaking plain English and then the next group that walked by would be speaking French. The man dug around in his coat pocket for the directions to his destination. After finding them he pulled him out and ran it over in his head.

It was hard to pronounce half the named in the city because most were French and the Brit knew he was probably butchering the names. He closed up the paper, hugged himself in his coat and walked on. He didn't want to get lost because this visit was supposed to be a surprise, he didn't want to have to contact the Canadian boy and have to ruin the surprise and die of embarrassment.

The worst thing that could happen though was that the boy would not be there at all. But at the last meeting he asked the other if he was going anywhere that week and the boy said no, so he figure it was ok to come by. He sighed and a puff of air came out but faded as soon as it came. He pulled out the directions again, studying them again. At the top read: Matthew's house. It was poor directions (because it came from Alfred) but it was enough to get him by.

He turned down a street and kept on walking till he noticed a sign that read something similar to the directions so down that way he went. The number of the house was 209 and the house he was standing beside now was 104. He had a way to go. Arthur shoved his hands in his pockets as he maneuvered his way down the streets looking for the house marked 209.

A small white speck floated down in front of him, which made him stop and look up. It was odd how quickly the weather changed because it had suddenly gotten colder and the clouds were looking rather grayish. Another white speck floated in front of him and he confirmed his thoughts, it was going to start snowing. And infamous for its snow accumulation, it wouldn't take too long to build up either.

Looking over to the house beside of him he noticed the number 199. Ha, success! Quickly he jogged steadily down the side walk at the snow picked up its pace a bit, a little more falling each minute. He stopped though when he noticed the housed labeled 209. Now feeling quite nervous he stayed where he was at and stared at the house in front of him.

It was a small town house. A white two story, with blue shutters on each window (appropriate of course according to the Quebec flag) and a door of the same color blue. It had a small blue porch that looked like it wrapped all the way around the house. It had some blue winter flowers surrounding the whole front of the house with a small bird bath a right new to it a small tree with a bird feeder.

It was quite simple really. Matthew made a lot of money but enjoyed the simpler side of things, never liked anything too fancy and didn't think it fit to spoil himself just because he had the money to do it. Instead he saved it all and spent it on things he thought he really might actually need and use. He didn't even own a car, he preferred public transportation or a cab.

After taking in the scene he headed towards the house and into the porch he stared at the door in front of him for minute or so, trying to decide if this was the right thing to do or not. It had to be because he was here wasn't he? Of course! If Arthur Kirkland didn't think it was the right thing to do then he wouldn't do it...right?

He wasn't so sure of himself anymore. He always found it difficult to think now that he had his mind set on something. His mind was set on something so his thought process wasn't quite up to par. He made awful choices. Like just yesterday he made a cake for Matthew but at the same time as this Alfred had come in for a visit. After he got done decorating the cake he noticed it was of an American flag and not a Canadian's like it would have been if he had not been so distracted. Instead he sent it off with Alfred who at first rejected it but eventually gave in and took it home.

He stood on the blue painted porch just staring at the blue and white door in front of him. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, it was a simple visit...sort of. He pulled a small wrapped box out of his coat pocket then look a deep breath, it was either now or...well late. And he hated being late. So he raised his hand and knocked three times on the door and waited.

There was some crashing, yelps and a small growl the door flew open and there stood Matthew. Said Canadian was wearing a small apron, this hair tied up in a loose messy bun and had what looked like flour smeared all over his face and hair. Matthew stared in silence for a moment, this violet eyes looking curiously up at the British man standing at his door.

After a while of unnecessary staring Arthur cleared this throat and Matthew blinked out of whatever stupor he was in, gave a small smile and backed up to let the other in the house and out of the cold arctic air. Arthur walked in and Matthew quickly shut the door to keep the cold air out of the warm house, which smelled a lot like pancakes and maple syrup.

Arthur turned towards Matthew who was awkwardly standing by the door just staring at Arthur. The Brit just sighed then smiled, "Hello, Matthew. I wanted to wish you a rather early happy birthday." then he held out the small wrapped box out towards Matthew. "So, happy birthday. Sorry its not much, but I was going to bake you a cake and ah- well Alfred kind of ruined it." He rubbed the back of his head nervously when Matthew silently took the box, looked at Arthur then began to unwrap it.

Arthur blinked then quickly put his hand on top of Matthews to stop the unwrapping process. "You can't open it until tomorrow." Matthew just nodded and then set the box gently down on the table in the hallway and thus began more awkward staring. Arthur knew the boy was probably just shocked that he was even there in the first place. Plus him being early probably didn't help matters much.

"Yeah so, that's all I pretty much came here for." More silence. Arthur shifted and looked away from Matthew's eyes. "Well I still have a train to catch and flight back to London, so I guess I'll see you around." Arthur's eyes landed on a stack of letters on the same table that the gift was laid on. They were all addressed to various people that Matthew knew, and also that Arthur himself know.

"You didn't send out your invitations for your party...I presume that's what they are because you send them out every year." Arthur picked up the stack of letters and looked pointedly at Matthew. "Don't worry, lad. I'll send them out for you, you can't have a party without people." The silence continued and Arthur wasn't sure if this was good or not.

"Well I'll let you get back to...whatever you were doing before I came." He walked towards the door and reached for the handle before a hand caught his elbow and he looked over his shoulder to see Matthew staring up at him with that small timid smile of his that always made his heart flutter.

"Thank you, Arthur." The Brit smiled and nodded, blushing

"You're welcome, Matthew, its my pleasure." After Arthur gave a smile back Matthew let go of Arthur's elbow as said British man disappeared, the door giving a small soft click at it shut. Arthur stood on the porch as the strong arctic winds stung his face, more snow falling around him, dusting onto whatever it fell onto. He gave a small sigh and watched his breath quickly evaporate. Pulling out his leather gloves and some ear muffs from his pocket he put them on, and headed down the street back towards the metro station.

It was about seven now and the streets were bustling with people like it was high noon. Certain parts of Canada was known for its night life and this must have been one of those places, there were people in groups heading into bars and clubs going to drink or to score some pot. There were signs posted and hung everywhere in the streets ( a long with the Canadian flag) announcing that the next day was their national holiday. Like anyone needed the reminder, just stop and listen to the people and you will know what was going on very quickly. There were other various signs advertising a sale at some local department, fire work, or grocery store and various types of games, like, ice hockey and ice skating competitions.

He smiled as he listened to people chat amicably about what the next day would hold and what they would do. The people in the land, even if the population was small, it had a lot of pride. Even if things were looking down, they would press on, not even snow or the harsh cold hair deterred them from celebrating their countries national holiday. Kids were laughing and running around, holding their countries flag high and proud.

Arthur loved seeing this nation celebrating. It was always so interesting, you never knew what was going to happen and what the people were going to do, where they would go. They all celebrated in their own way, but yet they all celebrated as a whole and it was a beautiful sight. He looked ahead and saw the metro just up a head, he jogged quickly and pulled out his pass to make sure he would be able to just go right through. He gave one last look behind him at the people then pushed the door open and rushed to catch the next train.

–

Like usual, Arthur was heading towards a meeting with his boss. Every July second he was called in for a meeting, a one on one with his boss where he would basically tell the status of the company he worked for and if any changes needed to be done or simply just to help advise as his boss made important decisions that Arthur most likely wouldn't even remember a year from now. He straightened up his tie and suit jacket as he waited for the receptionist to tell him it was alright to head in.

He was tired from the day before. He ran all over town to find the people Matthew planned to invite to his party and hand deliver the letters himself, some were not even in the country but he quickly sent them off first class so they would arrive to whomever the same day he send it. He pulled out his smart phone and began to scroll through some of the notes he had written down so he could remind himself if he should forget something during the meeting.

It was 6:58 and he was due to meet his boss at 7. He fixed his suit jacket again and waited to be called in. Just about as Arthur was about to stand up to prepare to head on in the door to the waiting room opened and Matthew burst into the room, looking haggard and worn out, like he had been running. Matthew bent over and leaned against the door frame, his hands on his knees, trying to take slow even breathes. Finally he stood straight up, walked over to the confused Arthur, wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

It lasted a good twenty seconds before Arthur pulled away, flushed, and looked at Matthew in the eyes who's were staring right back into his. Matthew smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He held up a paper, the paper that was inside the box that Arthur gave him and smiled wider, "I love you too Arthur. I always have." Arthur, who was now speechless stared dumbfounded at the Canadian in front of him.

"But what about your-"

"Party? They understood and were all getting drunk anyway, I left Ludwig in charge so we shouldn't need to worry one. bit." He said slyly. "Even if something happens, its not like I can't replace it, anyway." Matthew said casually. Arthur just stared, barely comprehending what was being said.

Matthew just giggled at Arthur's expression and then pulled him by his tie towards the door, "I called your boss, he wont be needing you today. The only one who will be needing you is..." He paused and then reached up to Arthur's ear and whispered seductively, "Me~" That seemed to snap Arthur out of it, he looked back at the receptionist who had the blinds down on her side and it looked dark, like no one was there.

Once he confirmed no one else was there he shoved Matthew up against the wall and kissed him, the Canadian dropped the love letter to the floor, now long forgotten. One of Arthur's arms were around the Canadian's thin waist and the other hand was wrapped up in the soft golden locks. Matthew then pulled away for a moment, reached his hand up by something on the wall, "Best. Birthday. Ever." then the lights went out.

xoxoxo

I can't believe I finished a story... this took me two days to write. It was originally supposed to be a RusCan fic (OTP) then a PrusCan (:3) but I figured why not mix things up and write something not so common? I'm sorry if the writing sucked though, I tried, really! Review please :3

Happy Canada Day everyone! Have fun partying! :3


End file.
